Glossary
Power Sources There are only a few power sources in the Norm-Verse, though more may be added as they are envisioned. This is what we have so far: Genetic Mutation Mutation is the most common source of power in the Norm-Verse (though that does not mean that Mutation itself is common, far from it). It is important to note that almost all exceptional individuals at any given point in time are probably mutants. They don't have conspicuous powers or freaky abilities, they just are a little better at some things than the average person. Think of your olympic athletes. All mutants. Any government leader probably is too (enhanced charisma or other mental traits). Again, it cannot be stressed enough that though there are many exceptional people (and thus many mutants), this does not mean that they have conspicuous powers or that mutation (conspicuous or not) is common in any way. Powers with mutation as a source need to make sense as something that could happen as a result of genetic mutation. Regeneration, psychic power, and enhanced traits are examples of things mutation can accomplish. It would be unlikely that a mutant could fly, unless they had some sort of wings or propulsion system (even if that was built in). There are a few ways that a person can be a genetic mutant. Birth A character can simply be born a genetic mutant. This is exceedingly rare, and generally does not produce an individual with more than just a few above average traits. On some occasions however, truly great beings of awesome power can arise this way. Chemical Alteration The most common means to becoming a genetic mutant (so far) is be altered through chemicals and serums. Hive is to blame for many mutations, as he tainted the water supplies of countless cities around the globe, drastically increasing the number of genetic mutations seen in human beings. Also, those mutants made so by Hive's chemicals seem mostly (which is MUCH more often than normal) to have beneficial, albeit strange, mutations. Radiation So far, no character or NPC in the Norm-Verse has been mutated by radiation in a beneficial way, though it is certainly possible. They might also obtain powers that are not typical to a mutant, such as the ability to control radiation itself. Genetic Manipulation So far, only a few characters are the result of genetic manipulation: Calix and Perseus. The "Greek Gods" (actually aliens) tampered with all of the greek heroes' DNA, producing the mythic characters of yore. Earthly genetic manipulation is certainly possible, and is even being worked on by some companies, but has not yet reached viability (or so the average person has been told). Quantum Manipulation Many characters in the Norm-Verse derive their powers from an innate understanding of the powers of the universe. These characters can't list equations out for you or teach you the proper gestures or anything like that. They simply understand it without thinking about it. This knowledge itself can be sometimes considered a Genetic Mutation, but in other cases it is genuinely a human condition that has been honed to usability. Lord Entropy is a good example of a character who has Quantum Manipulation as a result of his Genetic Mutation. In the case of John, it was the result of an accident in space. If there were going to be magic in the Norm-Verse, this is where it would come from, and the magician would most likely not understand what he was dealing with, and be convinced he was dealing with magic. The majority of characters with the Create Object power utilize quantum manipulation, such as The Shield. Technology The last source of power, and arguably one of the most common in the Norm-Verse is that of technology. This includes Power-Suits, robots, androids, and any strange devices that might grant a character power. Dalek, Number Eight, Alpha, Lucky, and Archimedes are all examples of characters that derive their power (or very existence) from technology. Time Travel Time travel is possible within the Norm-Verse. It does not (in fact cannot) create paradoxes. This is because of the nature of time travel within this universe. In the Norm-Verse, once an entity time-travels, their very existence is ripped out of the Time-Space Continuum forever. They do not die, but rather are now able to perceive time as it trul is from the point in the continuum they exited and forward. So, if Dalek goes back in time and saves Atlantis (which he did), the average person will be unaware that anything at all has changed. From their perspective, Atlantis has simply been there all along. Dalek, on the other hand, and others who have traveled through time before the point at which he saved Atlantis (that is, before he himself enacted the change that saved Atlantis), retain their original memories. Thus, they realize that Atlantis has suddenly popped into being. They retain complete functional memory of a time when Atlantis was not there, of all those people that they have met that no longer exist, of all historical events that have changed as a result of the meddling. This can have a maddening effect on those who have time-traveled.